My Heart
by nightgazer101
Summary: Some bad news for Ichigo when he finds out his boyfriend is cheating on him. Now who would be there to comfort him. This is my first ever yaoi Fan Fiction ever so please enjoy - ON HOLD!
1. My Heart

Ichigo was walking through the streets. "Now-" Ichigo said "-where do I start looking for that man?" Someone tapped on Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo looked over and saw Shiro standing behind him. "Hey, what'cha doin?" After Ichigo caught his breath, because Shiro also scared the crap out of him he said "I'm looking for Grimmjow." Hichigo stiffened "Do you know here he is?" Ichigo asked.

Shiro looked at him. "Actually I have." Shiro said "But you may not like what you see." Shiro took Ichigo's wrist. "If you want to see him, follow me." Then they started running. "I wonder what's with him?" Ichigo thought. Then continued after Hichigo. Like he had a choice.

After a while they stopped and hid behind some bushes. Shiro signaled Ichigo to crouch down. "What's up?" Ichigo asked while coming down. Shiro looked at him "Are you sure you want to know where he is?" He asked. Ichigo nodded. Shiro pointed through the bushes.

Ichigo looked to where Hichigo's finger was pointing. Ichigo had his heart in his throat of what he saw. He saw _his _Grimmjow at the park making out with a small dark haired guy. Ichigo got up "I'll be right back." Ichigo choked. He made his way toward them, but Shiro grabbed his arm. "I don't think that would be a good idea. Ichigo glared at him with tears starting to form in his eyes. "I can't just sit here and watch _my_ boyfriend cheat on me!" Ichigo told him. With a sigh Shiro let go of his arm, as Ichigo headed to confront Grimmjow.

Grimmjow on the other hand was too busy kissing his new "boy-toy" to notice Ichigo walk up behind Grimmjow. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Ichigo yelled at him. Grimmjow turned to Ichigo. "I-Ichigo! W-What are you doing here?" he asked. He sounded a little nervous because he had been found out. The person then spoke up "Grimmjow, who's this?" Grimmjow tried to make up an excuse, but Ichigo cut him off "I'm his boyfriend, so what do that make you?" Ichigo tried to go after the person's cuff of his shirt, but Grimmjow stepped in front of him. Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow confused and angry at the same time. Grimmjow spoke "I will not let you ruin this for me." Ichigo felt his chest tighten "What are you saying?" Grimmjow then brought a hand across Ichigo's face.

Shiro just sat there and watched Ichigo. He watched as he approached the bench. There was yelling. Then he saw Grimmjow get up. Hichigo got up and bolted for the trouble that he knew was going to start. As soon as he saw Grimmjow slap Ichigo across the face. That set him off. Shiro ran right up to Grimmjow and punched him in the face. Grimmjow was caught off guard, so he fell over. Shiro grabbed Ichigo and pulled him behind him.  
Grimmjow stood back up. "What the hell?!…who do you think you are?!" Shiro grabbed the collar of Grimmjow's shirt. "If you ever hurt him again." Shiro told him "I will personally kill you." He threatened. Shiro took Ichigo and left the park. Grimmjow was a little dizzy from the punch that he really couldn't move at the moment. He still wasn't even sure what happened at the moment.

As Shiro and Ichigo walked back to Ichigo's place, there was a lot of silence. Mainly because Ichigo was still hurting from Grimmjow cheating on him, and when he slapped him. Shiro tried to break the tension, turning to Ichigo "Are you alright?" He asked. Ichigo glared at him "What the hell kind of question was that?! No I'm not alright!" Ichigo snapped at him.  
Shiro flinched "I was asking, don't take your anger out on me." Ichigo sighed _he's right _Ichigo thought"Thank you." he said. After a couple more minutes of walking, they were at Ichigo's house. Before Ichigo could make it to the door, Shiro turned Ichigo around and kissed him. Ichigo pushed Shiro away. The kiss was quick, but Ichigo was dumbfounded and frustrated. "W-why did you do that?" Ichigo asked him. "You needed the comforting." Shiro told him. Ichigo was a little happy at hear that, but then something crossed his mind. _I just broke up with Grimmjow and he's already trying to hit on me! _Ichigo thought _I don't weather to punch him for trying, or weather to hug him for being here. _Ichigo decided, he punched Shiro "I DIDN'T NEED IT FROM YOU!" Ichigo yelled at him trying to hide the fact that he was happy. Ichigo than ran into the house. Shiro tried to say something, but Ichigo had already gone inside. "Ouch, was it something I did?" Shiro said while holding his hand to his cheek. _Maybe the kiss was a little too early._

Ichigo was in his room, thinking about what happened with Grimmjow. "How could he do this? I have given him everything he wanted! Money, sex, and my love." Ichigo closed his eyes. His face was still hurting from where Grimmjow had punched him. When they were together Grimmjow would get angry with him, but he would never hit him, but that was the first time he had done it.

Ichigo then started to his mind wonder about Shiro. "When he stood up for me, I felt...happy." Then he thought about the kiss Shiro had given him. Ichigo put his hand over his mouth. "But why did he have to go and do that? It's not that I didn't like it, it just happened so fast." Ichigo then dosed off.

About 2 hours later, Karin called him from downstairs. "Ichigo! Someone's on the phone for you!" Ichigo woke up and walked downstairs. "Hello?" Ichigo answered still a little sleepy "Hey, could you do me a big favour?" the voice said. Ichigo paused for a second, the voice sounded familiar. He wasn't completely sure who it was. "Um...who is this?" he asked "Just look out your bedroom window" the voice answered. That confirmed that it was the person Ichigo was thinking was on the phone Ichigo walked back upstairs to his room. Ichigo felt a little anxious, but once he looked out his window he was a little relieved. His heart almost skipped a beat.

Shiro was in the tree just in his yard. "You gonna let me in or what?" Ichigo just stared at him. "Didn't I tell you to leave me alone for a while" Ichigo said still trying to figure out why Shiro was in the tree in the first place. "How long have you even been out there?" he asked. He didn't want to sound stalker-ish, but either way it would be "I've been up here for about an hour." Oh wow, god you're so creepy!" Ichigo laughed opening the window and pressing 'end' oh the phone. Shiro blushed slightly. After Ichigo was done his laughing fit, still trying to calm himself down "You want to come inside or what?" Ichigo asked between giggles.

Shiro climbed through the window. "Alright" Shiro started "I feel like I should apologize" Ichigo didn't understand, then it clicked "Is this about the kiss?" Ichigo questioned. Shiro gulped "Um, y-yeah. I'll admit that I was trying to cheer you up, but I guess my actions had other plans then my words." He said "So I'm sorry if I came on too strong."

Ichigo gave a small smile. "I-it's okay I guess. Half of it is my fault to; I was the one who was off guard that time. My anger got the best of me, so I'm sorry to." Shiro sat with Ichigo on his bed and gave Ichigo a hug. Ichigo liked it, it was warm and comforting. Ichigo decided to place a kiss on Shiro's cheek. Shiro looked at Ichigo surprized. "I'm sorry-" Ichigo said bashfully "-I don't know what came over me?" Ichigo looked away from him. Shiro turned Ichigo to face him. They were about half a breath away, so Shiro tried to press his luck again. Shiro moved his face closer, but Ichigo stopped him. "I-I don't want start this with you yet?" putting one hand on Shiro's lips. _Damn it _Shiro thought, but he understood. He then let Ichigo go, and headed for the window "I'll see you soon then alright." Shiro called climbing down the tree, once Shiro was on the ground he walked off.

After Ichigo couldn't see him anymore "Yeah" Ichigo said to himself "See you soon." He couldn't help but smile.


	2. Memories

Shiro was walking down the street mumming to myself. He was just happy that he had gotten so much closer to Ichigo. _I just hope he doesn't run into Grimmjow again _he thought. _I may not be able to save him next time. _Then an idea crossed Shiro's mind he smiled "Maybe I can do that…wait but I'm not sure if he would let me." He scratched his head. "Doesn't hurt to try…" With that Shiro took out his cell phone "Hey, it's me I need a ride. Where am I?" He looked around. He looked around trying to find the street sign. He didn't see any, we was so busy thinking about Ichigo that he wasn't really paying any attention on where he was. "Hold on" he sighed "I'll turn the GPS on my phone on."

Then in about five minutes a limo came around the corner. Shiro waved at it, and the limo stopped beside him. "That was fast." Shiro said to the driver. "Was I really that close to the house?" "Well I was already out so they called me." It was Ukitake. "Thanks" he said. "So where were you at this hour?" A voice called behind Shiro. He jumped a little and looked behind him, Rukia was there. Shiro scowled at her, he didn't know why but Rukia really got on his nerves. She was always so nosey. "That is none of your business." He said rudely. Shiro went back to Ukitake "I have something to ask of the head master, so can we please get going?" he nodded "Right" Shiro climbed into the back seat with Rukia.

_Shiro had lived in a mansion for about seven years. The "head master" had adopted him when he was nine years old. His birth name is Hichigo Shirosaki, but he started going by "Shiro" because the other kids at the orphanage thought that was really hard to pronounce. When "the headmaster" had adopted Shiro he had already taken in three other boys._

_One boy was an out-going red-head named Renji. He kind of frightened Shiro a little, but he became friends with him quickly afterwards. Another boy was a shy blonde kid named Kira. He made Shiro a little uncomfortable because he always would stare at him. When he would try to talk to Kira, he would shy away behind the headmaster. Lastly, the quite cool looking dark haired boy named Shuhei. To this day Shiro still doesn't understand him. A couple years after the master had adopted two other girls. They both got on Shiro's bad side almost right away. One of the girls was Rukia, and other was a small annoying pink haired girl named Yachiru._While thinking back on those times, Rukia was staring at Shiro intensely. She moved in closer. He didn't notice her move until he turned his head and saw her in his face. "AH! Holy fuck!" Shiro yelled. Shiro always felt uneasy when she stared at him. "Why are you staring at me for?" Shiro asked her nervously. Rukia stared at him for a long while without saying anything. Then she finally spoke "Your hiding something aren't you? I can see it in your eyes." He shook his head franticly "No, I'm not." Hichigo voice went weak. Rukia backed off. "You seem happier than usual, I wonder why that is?" She said with I small grin on her face. Shiro turned his head back to his window "Yeah, I wonder why sometimes to." He said quietly.

If Rukia found out Ichigo, she would never leave him alone. She always seemed to scare all his friends off. He had only met Ichigo a year ago.

_Shiro had finally been given a break from his home schooling, and he was really happy about that. Not only from the intense level of studying that he __**HAD **__to do, but he finally got away from the girls driving him insane. He rarely hangs out with the guys anymore, but when they do actually hang out nothing happens._

_While in town he stopped at a CD store, there was an album he wanted to pick up. Roaming through the aisles, looking for the CD he was searching for. He saw a really brilliant flash of orange in the aisle in front of him. He couldn't help but to look up. The person's hair was really distracting. 'Holy fuck' was the first thing to come to Shiro's mind. The guy was about his height, wore a green zip-up sweater with a yellow dragon pattern on it. It was unzipped so that the plain white t-shirt he was wearing showed underneath. For pants he wore a pair of dark wash jeans. Shiro thought he looked really good._

"_I know you're looking at me at me so what do you want." The guy said till looking at the selection in front of him. 'Shit' Shiro thought "sorry I didn't mean to, it just your hair caught my eye." The guy froze. Did he say something wrong? The orangette lifted his head up slowly, and glared at Shiro. 'Shit, even his hotter now that I can see his face' Shiro thought. The person spoke again "choose you next words carefully, because I can give you a beat down if you make me really angry." He threatened. Shiro tried to keep his mind out of the gutter after that last statement. "I'm sorry it rare that I see people with hair that is as different as my own." Shiro laughed while tugging on a few strands of his hair._

_Ichigo's face softened. Shiro reached out his hand, "I'm Shiro by the way" Ichigo laughed a little, and then took his hand. "I didn't take you as the formal type. My name's Ichigo."_

_After that day, they started hanging out more. They found out a lot about each other. Shiro was a little disappointed when Ichigo told him he had a boyfriend, though he didn't show it. He had only met Grimmjow a handful of times. On one side of his brain Shiro thought Grimmjow was pretty cool. The other side thought he needed some anger management. Grimmjow would yell at everyone for no reason most times, he even took his anger out on Ichigo by verbal abuse. Shiro made the decision to save Ichigo from people like that all the time, when he could._

Shiro's thoughts were interrupted by his door opening. He didn't notice that they made it home already. Shiro stepped out and walked inside. "I wonder if he's still here." He said. He walked up the stairs at headed for the master's office.

When Shiro got there, he was then tackled by Yachiru. "AAAAAHHHH!" Shiro yelled while she fell on him. This was another reason he didn't like Yachiru very much. She would always try to "assassinate" him. "Hey! Guess what?" Yachiru asked playfully. "Ow!" Shiro replied. Yachiru shook her head. "No, that's not it silly." She said with a laugh. Then she plucked one of Shiro's hairs from his head. "OW!" Shiro yelled again. "I heard you can clone someone with their hair." she said. Shiro pushed Yachiru off of him. Rubbing his head "That's just retarted" he said getting up off the floor "Don't go anywhere, or I might have to make another you!" Yachiru sang, running of with the strand. Shiro yelled back "I don't care how many you make of me!" he turns to the door "Just don't make another you!"

Shiro knocked on the door. "Man, I hate it when she does that." "Enter." The voice said. Shiro walked in _"I wonder if he would let me do it."_ Shiro thought. "Hello Master Byakuya." Shiro greeted him. "I have a request to ask of you."


	3. Byakuya

Shiro's heart sank, for him Byakuya's presence was always unsettling. "What is it?" Byakuya said sternly. Shiro started to get anxious. "Um...well, I was wondering if I could start going to Karakura high school." Shiro said flinching. He knew he would say no. Byakuya was silent for a moment. "Why would you ask this? I think the home schooling is much more effective" Byakuya stood from he's desk. Shiro started getting a bad feeling. He knows when Byakuya gets up it not always a good thing. Shiro spent many times as a kid in his office to know this.

Before Shiro could talk Byakuya cut him off before he could speak. "I'm going to have to decline your request." Shiro felt like his heart was pulled out of his chest. Byakuya started to talk again. "I will not have you running around with stupid kids and causing trouble." Shiro thought that sounded a little clique. His heart was still on the floor, but then Shiro took a deep breath and picked it up. "That is not why I want to start going to regular high school!" He started to shout. "I DON'T CARE WHY! MY ANSWER IS STILL NO!" Byakuya shouted back.

Shiro tried to hide the fact he was terrified. It was rare to hear Byakuya yell. "I won't be that far away." Shiro started to calm down. "Just please let me go. There is someone I want to look after." He started to go weak. All he wants to do is protect Ichigo. "Again, my answer is still no. I'm sorry." Byakuya told him. "Now leave, you're dismissed." Shiro almost started tearing up. Though he knew Byakuya wouldn't let him. With his heart yet again ripped out, Shiro thanked him and left the room.

On the way to his room to wallow in his own crushed world, he walked into one of Byakuya's business partners' Yoruichi. "Sorry…" Shiro choked and continued to his room. She sighed "What has he done now…?"

"I wonder what's gotten into that boy? He has never yelled at me like that before." Byakuya said while going back to work. There was another knock on the door. "Enter" he sighed. The door swung open "HELLO!" Yoruichi sang. "How are you today!?" she asked. Byakuya looked at her annoyed. "What are you doing here?" She smiled mischievously "I came to bug you. Oh also I ran into Shiro on my way here. He looked upset for some reason." Byakuya sighed "He's just acting like a spoiled child." He continued to write on his work. "Byakuya…" Yoruichi called. He looked up at her; she took him by the nose and pinched it. "Ouch!" he cried trying hard to keep his composure. "That's just it, they are children." She said still having a hold on Byakuya's nose.

While Yoruichi still bugging; Byakuya had finished most of his work, Yoruichi finally asked "So what was with Shiro?"

I think you should let him do what he wants. "A voice called behind him. Byakuya turned around to see Yoruichi behind him. "And why should I do that?" Byakuya asked with anger in his voice. Yoruichi smiled "Because I have seen something very interesting happening to him." Byakuya looked at her puzzled. "What do you mean by that?" "That's what you will have to find out for yourself." Yoruichi told him with a wink.

*Few days later*

Shiro was in his room still depressed when Rukia came in with a package for him. "What's this?" He asked. Rukia looked at him. "How should I know stupid!?" She said and left the room. Hichigo opened the box. Inside, there was a Karakura school uniform, and a letter saying that he will be attending tomorrow. Shiro smiled excitedly. "Did Byakuya change his mind?" he thought. "Heh, who cares now I can see Ichigo."

*Next day* (Back to Ichigo)

Just as Ichigo was leaving his house, he was eating a piece of toast. As it was hanging from his mouth, "Ya gonna to share that with me?" A voice called.

**A/N: sorry for the lack of maturity in this story. But I do have some ideas still coming up so please bear with me. Maybe I'll have something in the next chapter. Please review =3**


End file.
